The Fourth Horseman
by Poisoned Chalice
Summary: The Soul King has chosen Katashi Sakurai to be the fourth horseman, Death. Now Katashi must bring evil souls and escaped sinners to Hell to be punished for their sins against the Soul King.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please constructive criticism would be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo is the respective owner of Bleach, the only thing I own is the story and the OC's.**

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

"_You're too weak!" _I heard the voice shout at me as I woke up from the nightmare. I look to my clock and see it's four o' clock in the morning. I wipe away the cold sweat that was running down my forehead and lie back down._ 'How long will these nightmares go on for?' _It's been three weeks since the nightmares began, they started ever since that boy Ichigo started disappearing during classes with that new student Rukia. "I wonder what they're doing every time they leave."

I walk to the mirror and I can already see dark lines underneath my eyes from the lack of sleep. I look down and see a silver necklace with a cross on it. I reach down and pick it up and put it around my neck as I walk away to get dressed for school. I try to straighten my long black hair but all the effort was in vain. So I walk down stairs and start my daily training of kendo with my katana. After about two hours of practice, I decide to make breakfast. I set out making two rice balls for now and two for at school. After making them, I sit down and pray for the food. When I'm finished eating, I look at the clock and see it's time to leave. "Well, time to see what the day will throw at me," I say as I close the door behind me and walk to school.

* * *

I hear the bell ringing, signalling that the day is over. As I'm about to walk through the door, I hear Miss Yukano call,"Katashi, will you stay for a moment please? I want to speak with you." I sigh at the request, but I obey anyway.

"Katashi, your grades have fallen during the last couple of weeks, this isn't like you. Instead of taking notes during class, you continuously draw these two pictures over and over again. Is everything alright?" she asks me as she hands me my two most recent sketches. I look down at the two and in one I remember drawing a beautiful woman dressed in black with pale but beautiful skin and long flowing black hair.

When I look at the other, I could only shiver at the memory of the cause of my nightmare the previous night. I looked at the picture of myself, but it wasn't me at the same time, we both shared the same black hair but his skin was completely white. But what made me shiver, were his eyes, blood red eyes with black sclera. I can hear the maniacal laugh echo through my head at the memory of the nightmare.

"Just been having some sleeping issues," I reply

"Why do you draw them?" she asks me.

"When I was younger, my mother told me to draw what made me afraid. When I was finished drawing what made me scared, I would realise that it was on a piece of paper and it can't hurt me," I say to her.

"Well, tonight I want you to get a good night's rest so you can get your grades back on top again," she says and gives me a small smile.

"Will do," I say as I walk out the classroom giving her a wave goodbye. As I walk home, I recap on the day's events. _'Rukia wasn't at school today and so was Ichigo, I wonder where they went this time.' _I asked Ichigo's friends, Keigo and Mizuiro, about his disappearance, Keigo said that he was probably just bunking school. I laugh at the thought_, 'even though Ichigo and I rarely talk I knew enough that even though he was missing classes, he isn't the type of guy that would just bunk school altogether.' _ But there was something I just couldn't wrap my mind around, every time I asked someone about Rukia, no one seemed to know who the girl was. I asked Orihime if she knew, seeing as they were close friends, where she was. She said no to me but I know when Orihime was lying, poor girl, she's never been really good at it.

I make a right turn into a small alley way before I came to a clearing to see Urahara's Shop, I see that Ururu and Jinta aren't outside as usual so they must be inside or somewhere else, seeing that it is Friday after all. I knock on the door and hear a voice granting permission to enter. "Hey Tessai, how are things?"

"Not too bad and yourself Katashi?" he replies.

"Same old, same old. Is Kisuke around?"

"Unfortunately he's not, needed to take care of some business errands. But he did leave me in charge of the store and left a list of what to give you," he says as he reaches down and pulls out a small plastic bag. "Two boxes of spicy chai tea and a chocolate bar," he says handing the bag to me.

"Thanks just put on the tab," I say as I start to walk to the door, "oh yeah, when will Kisuke be back?"

"In about ten days."

"Thanks, if gets back sooner, tell him I said hi," I say as I walk out the door and close it. As the door closed, I suddenly felt this massive amount of force weigh down on me for three seconds. "What the hell was that?" I silently ask myself. Shaking off the feeling several moments later, I start my walk back home thinking about what I just felt. _'That wasn't gravity I felt just now and it wasn't wind either.'_

After reaching home, I open the door and decide to forget about what I felt earlier. I put down the packet on the counter and decide to go upstairs and sleep. As I walk into my room, I walk towards my bed and sit down. I look at the small picture that is on my lampstand, I reach down and pick it up to get a closer look at it. As I do, a stray tear falls down my eye, "Miss lil' sis, haven't stopped thinking about you," I whisper, putting down the picture showing a younger me with a little girl with beautiful hazel brown eyes and golden brown hair tied in a pony tail. I collapse on the bed, exhausted from the day's events,"I hope I don't have any of those nightmares," I say just as sleep takes over my eyes.

* * *

"Hehehe..."

I awoke to the sound of giggling, "Who's there?" I asked, but there was no reply. _'I locked the front door and I made sure the windows were locked as well, so who is it?' _I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to fall asleep again, I heard the giggling. When I decided to look up, I saw a little girl sitting on the edge of my bed with her legs crossed smiling at me. Now I was worried, so many questions were going through my mind. _'Who is this girl and how did she get inside?' _I wanted to ask her the questions I had but when she suddenly stood up, I saw a chain hanging from her chest. Now I started to panic, before I knew what I was doing, I asked her, "How did that chain get in your chest?!" She gave me a confused look and looked down and saw what I was talking about.

"Oh this?" she then reaches down and pulls up the chain, "when I woke up I just found it there."

"D-Does it hurt?" I stutter in shock.

"Nope," she says and smiles at me. She then looks down at her feet,"when I woke up, I couldn't find my brother so we could play together." I could hear the sadness in her voice, seeing her sad little face reminded me of Hikari. Without realising, I ask her before she could burst into tears, "I will play with you." She looks up at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Y-You will?" I could only nod my head to her question.

"Yay!" she yells as she throws her arms up in the air, "thank you mister." I gave her a small smile and asked,"what was your favourite game that you and your brother used to play?" I asked her.

"We used to play hide and go seek, that was our favourite game," she says. I look down at my clock and see it is half past one in the morning. _'Well, I guess I can play with her, maybe this is a dream,' _I think to myself.

"I will go hide and you go seek," she says to me.

I smile at her and raise my hands to cover my eyes, "One, two, three. . ." She giggles and runs away.

"No peeking," she says as she turns around the corner.

"I won't," I say trying to suppress a smile.

* * *

"Caught you again!" I shouted as I looked in the cupboard.

"Aww, you cheater!" she says to me in defeat.

I laugh at the nickname she gave me, I look over to the clock and see that it is two o' clock in the morning. I look to the girl and ask,"Do you mind if I asked you something?" she nods her head at me, "how did you get in here?" She looks at me and gives me a big smile.

"Sure mister, I came in through the window," she says. _'Well, if this is some crazy dream, that does explain how she got in.' _I think to myself. But another question dawns on me. "Of all the houses that you saw, why come here?" I asked.

"Well. . ." she says as she plays with her hair,"it was the only place that I could see that the big scary men couldn't follow me to." I narrow my eyes at this. "Scary looking men?" I ask. "Mmhmm, they wore black kimono and carried scary looking katanas," she says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well the big scary men won't find you here," I say trying to cheer her up. As I walk over to her, I stub my toe on a chair. I let out a cry of pain as I grab my foot trying to soothe the pain. A strange thought entered my mind now. _'Hold on a second, one doesn't feel pain in dreams,'_ I thought, and then I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to find myself in my room, but I instead find myself in the study.

Then I look to my left and before I could mutter a single word, the little girl jumps straight into me, giving me a giant bear hug. "Thank you mister for playing with me, I felt so lonely since I couldn't find my little brother. But now I'm happy because you played with me. Something I wanted to do since I woke up," she says to me and gives me a small bow. Before I could say or do anything, a blue hue engulfs the little girl and she slowly starts vanishing from my eyes. "I'll never forget you," those were her last words before she vanished completely. After seeing this, I came to one conclusion. "So she was a spirit? Well that explains how she came in," I say. But another thought crosses my mind that makes me worry. "Then who were those men in black kimonos carrying katanas?" I ask myself.

I start my slow trek back up to my bedroom, feeling exhausted. When I finally reach my bed, not even bothering to look at the time, I fall down and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to wash over me.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well that's the first chapter to my story. Chapter 2 will be posted soon and I hope to update 2-3 chapters every two weeks. Maybe even four if I'm lucky. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unseen Worlds**

Ten days have passed since that little girl came into my room, and ten days since I felt that unknown force weigh down on me. I haven't felt anything like it since, but it still stays on my mind, no how much I try to forget about it. The nightmares have only gotten worse, first I only saw the beings in my dreams, but now I see them when I look in the mirror, I see them in classes at school. . . I just see them everywhere now. And I've started seeing more people with chains in their chest. I eventually walked up to one and asked him if he truly was a spirit. He only nodded his head in response, _'Great, not only am I having these strange nightmares, but I'm now also seeing spirits! I must be going crazy.'_

As I look up from my desk, I see it's five minutes till the bell rings. I look down to see the nearly finished drawing of the woman in black, as I begin to add more detail to her hair, the bell rings.

"And that's the lesson for today, hope everyone will have a great holiday. Katashi, a word with you please," Miss Yukano asked me. I tiredly rose from my desk after I finished packing my things and walked to her desk. "Katashi, I'm very worried about you, your grades have spiralled down last week. Even today, your final marks were low. Are you still having sleeping problems?" she asks me with worry in her voice, I look up at her with my tired eyes and nod. "Katashi, I want you to go to a doctor today and sort this out, please?" she asks.

"I promise, I'll sort this out," I say before I turn and leave, closing the door behind me.

After walking for about ten minutes, I turn right into the small alley that leads to Kisuke's shop. I see Ururu sweeping the porch and Jinta pretending he'll a star baseball player someday as usual. I walk up to Ururu and ask, "Hi Ururu," she turns to me and gives me a small bow acknowledging my presence, "is Kisuke around?" I continue. She nods her head yes and points to the store. I thank her as I walk up the stairs.

I open the door and find Kisuke sitting on the counter crossed-legged. "Hey Katashi, how's it going man?" Kisuke asks me in his optimistic tone. I don't know why, but I actually felt like telling Kisuke what was really going on. Maybe it's because he found me all those years ago crying over the loss of my sister. I remember him telling me that sweets can soothe the crushed spirit. He had told me to come by his shop everyday and take a chocolate bar to help lift my spirits. I guess then it's become a tradition for me to buy a chocolate bar from the store everyday now. After having an internal debate of whether I should tell him or not, I eventually make up my mind.

"To be honest, not very well Kisuke," I say to him with my eyes glued to the floor.

"How so?" he asks me.

"Well," I say as I reach into my bag to pull out one of the sketches, "I've been having nightmares every night now for the past two weeks," I say as I hand him the picture of the lady. When I put it in front of him, he gives me a sly grin.

"My, my, how could a beautiful lady like that give you nightmares? It might even be a dream come true for me," he says giving me a mischievous smile. I got annoyed at the statement knowing what he was implying with those words, he's always been somewhat of a pervert. Ignoring the comment now, I reach down into my bag and pull out the other drawing.

"Not when it's the same thing over and over again, but that's not even the half of it. She was one of the two nightmares, _this_ is the worst of the two," I say while handing over the second picture of the being. Kisuke looks down at the picture, when he does, his face loses all traces of his care-free nature and turned into one that kept reminding me of how serious he could be when the situation called for it.

"And you say that these are the two beings that have been haunting you in your dreams?" he asks me, not even looking up from the paper, "and in these dreams, what do they do exactly?"

"Well, the woman in black keeps asking me what her name is, every time I say I don't know and ask her what it is. She tells me, but I can't hear her for some reason, I keep telling her that I can't hear her and she keeps telling me that I'm not ready." Kisuke nods his head in acknowledgment to what he just heard.

"And the other one," he asks now looking at the picture of the other version of me.

"He just attacks me relentlessly with a white daito, always making sure I'm always on my guard. He keeps saying how he could serve such a weak master such as me. I think the only reason why I'm still alive is because of my running, seeing as I had nothing to defend or attack with," I say to him. He then looks up at me with a stern look on his face.

"And how long have they been going on for and when did they start?" he asks me.

"They've been going on for about a month now. As to how they started, I don't have a clue. But what I do know is that they started ever since this girl named Rukia joined my class, and all of a sudden she and Ichigo start disappearing during classes. Then one day she and Ichigo don't show up to school, so I asked people if they knew where they were, nearly everyone said that they haven't heard of this Rukia person. I asked Orihime is she knew where she was, she denied knowing her but I could tell when the poor girl was being honest or not. Then when I was walking home later that day, I made a stop at the store like I usually do, when I leave however, I felt this massive force just weigh down on me all of a sudden. I shook it off as nothing, then later that night I saw a little girl in my room with a chain in her chest. When she vanished in a blue hue, I found out that she was a spirit. I've been seeing spirits like her ever since," I tell him.

Kisuke keeps looking at the floor deep in thought, from what I guess, he's debating whether to call me a lunatic or just downright crazy.

"You know what, I think I'm just going to leave, I shouldn't have bothered you with my ramblings Kisuke," I say as I turn and start walking towards the door.

"Now hold on a second Katashi, I think I may have a solution to your problem," he says to me while flicking out and waving his fan in front of him.

His words stop me in the middle of my tracks,_ 'D-Did he just say that he has a solution to all of this?'_ I think to myself. "Y-You do?" I manage to croak out.

"Mmhmm," he says while getting off the counter,"it may take some time explaining but I'm sure you don't mind. I'll have Tessai make some tea while I explain everything to you. Anyway, follow me," he says as he walks into the room at the back of the store. I have no choice but to follow him, so I do.

"Sit down and get comfortable, 'cause this could take a while," he says as I close the doors behind me. I walk over and sit down across the table from him and look him in the eye.

"Katashi, do you know what happens to a person's soul when they die?" he asks me.

"Well they go to the afterlife, but sometimes souls don't naturally find their way into the afterlife and then need the help of a Soul Reaper or a Shinigami to guide them," I answer.

"Correct, and you say you've been seeing people walking around with a chain in their chests, right?" he asks me.

"Yes, do you know what those chains are?" I question.

"Yep, that my friend is what we call a Chain of Fate. Now to answer your question as to what that is, a Chain of Fate is what binds a person's soul to their body. So when a person's Chain of Fate is broken, that person now is technically dead," he explains. I sit there trying to take in all the knowledge that he has just told me.

"And as you said, some souls don't naturally make it to the afterlife because they feel that they are still bound to something in this world, whether or not it's a feeling of needing to protect a loved one, or guard a certain place. So that's when a Soul Reaper comes and performs a 'Konsö' on the soul with their zanpakutö," he tells me. Then a thought clicked in my mind.

"Do Soul Reapers by any chance wear black kimonos and do zanpauktös like katanas?" I ask.

"Indeed they do my friend," he says,"and if a soul stays too long in this world and a Soul Reaper doesn't perform a Konsö, that soul becomes what we call a 'Hollow,'" he explains," A hollow is a soul that has lost their heart to grief or despair. Their heart then becomes a white mask that will cover one's face, and a hole is left in their chest. That is why they are called Hollows," he says to me.

"I haven't seen a Hollow yet, what exactly do they do?" I ask him.

"Because of the hole that is left in their chest, the hollow will try and fill try and fill it by devouring the souls of living and deceased humans. That is another job the Soul Reaper has, a Soul Reaper's task is to 'purify' a hollow with their zanpakutö. They purify the hollow by cutting the hollow's mask and head. The zanpakutö cleanses the soul of the sins that they committed as a hollow, however, if a person committed sins while they were still alive, their mask then summons the Gates of Hell." I tense up for some reason as soon as he said 'Gates of Hell,' in the end I just shrug it off.

"Well where are hollows?" I ask.

"Hollows reside in a separate world from us called 'Hueco Mundo,'" he says. "The world you know and live in right now is called 'The World of the Living,' and your dear friend Ichigo, along with Uryuü, Chad, and Orihime, has gone to a place called 'The Soul Society.' The Soul Society is the place where people go after they die or when a soul receives a Konsö. It is also the place where the Soul Reapers reside," he says.

"Why would the go to the Soul Society?"

"To go and save Rukia."

My eyes widen at this revelation, "So Rukia was a Soul Reaper?" He nods his head. "Why would she need saving? What did she do?" I ask, not noticing I've raised my voice.

"Let's just say that Ichigo wasn't always a Soul Reaper all the time."

"He wasn't?" I ask confused.

Kisuke nods his head to answer my question,"In fact, he was just another normal high school student like you, except that he could always see spirits."

"Then how did he become a Soul Reaper?" I ask.

"Ichigo became a Soul Reaper when he met Rukia, from what I heard was that she was doing a routine patrol of Karakura Town when her denreishinki traced Ichigo's spirit energy by accident. She found him and was shortly attacked by a hollow. Rukia was badly hurt during the fight and the only way they could both survive was if Rukia pierced Ichigo's Chain of Fate and give him some of her power to make him a Substitute Soul Reaper. But in actual fact, it actually awakened his Soul Reaper powers. That's why I could restore his Soul Reaper powers when he lost them. Sadly the Soul Society frowned upon the act of Rukia giving him some of her powers, so they ordered her back to be tried and executed," Kisuke finishes.

"Kisuke, I've been wondering, why tell me all of this? What does any of this have to do with the nightmares I've been having?" I ask.

"In order for me to answer your question, let me first tell you more about a Soul Reaper's zanpakutö. A zanpakutö isn't just another blade that Soul Reaper's carry around, a zanpakutö is actually a reflection of the Soul Reaper's power and soul, and they themselves are very much alive. So from what you've told me Katashi, I believe that you are a Soul Reaper my friend and your zanpakutö spirit is calling out to you," Kisuke says with a smile on his face, while flicking out his fan.

I couldn't believe what I just heard, I must be going deaf or something. Did he just say that I am a Soul Reaper? "How did this happen? How did I become a Soul Reaper?" I ask with panic in my eyes.

"Personally I believe you've always had them, same thing with Ichigo, when you were exposed to Ichigo's spiritual pressure when Rukia first came, it started awakening you powers. And when you stopped by the shop the other day, you were exposed to high levels of spiritual pressure which must have been the push your spirit energy needed in order to become aware of spirits."

I sat there trying to take in all of the information I just heard. A thought entered my mind the more I thought about it, "If I somehow manage to become a Soul Reaper, will the nightmares end?" I ask with a hint of hope in my voice.

"I believe so, when do you want to become a Soul Reaper?" he asks.

"Right now for a number of reasons: One, I want the nightmares to end. Two, Ichigo's going to need all the help he can get if he's facing the Soul Society. And three, I have to go and kick his ass for giving me a whole month of sleepless nights, those were nightmares weren't fun. How long is it until Rukia's execution date?" I ask.

"From what my good friend Yoruichi has told me, we have four weeks."

"Then that's all the time I need."

"Good, then follow me," Kisuke says as he walks out the room and reaches for a covering in the floor and opens it. "This way," he says as he gestures for me to follow him down the ladder.

I start climbing down and after a couple of meters of climbing down, I'm blinded by an intense light, when my eyes adjust to the light, I can only say that a great sense of awe washes over me.

"What the. . .?"

**Author's Notes:**

**And that's the second chapter. Sorry I made a mistake in the first chapter, I will be updating one chapter every Friday now instead of 2 chapters every two weeks. So I'm guessing most of you know what's going to happen in the next chapter. So stay tune and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here's the third chapter of The Fourth Horseman. I'd appreciate some feedback about the story like if it's good or not, if there's some areas I need to fix etc. that would be great. Anyway, onto the story**

**Chapter 3: Waking the Fallen**

When I finished climbing down the ladder, I turned around so I could get a proper look at the room. I looked at the rocky landscape and the artificial blue sky, "Kisuke, what is this place?" I asked, still on shock of what I was seeing.

"This my friend is a training ground for Soul Reapers," he says while turning to me with a smile on his face. "A Soul Reaper's power's power can tend to be destructive, so that's why I built this place," he explains further.

"I was expecting a small room or something where you would perform some sort of ritual or something, then practice kendo seeing that Soul Reapers carry blades, but not this. All joking aside, where do I start?" I ask him with determination in my voice.

"I'm glad you asked, the first thing we need to do is get you soul used to being outside of your body. Ururu will help you with that, this is the first test," he says while walking over to me.

"Wait, what do you mean outside of my bod-," I couldn't finish what I was going to say before Kisuke hit me in the head with the bottom of his cane. I felt myself roll back a couple of meters, "Why you lil-," immediately I found myself struggling to breathe, "Kisuke. . .what the hell. . .is. . .going on?" I manage to say in between gasps of air. He says noting and only pints to his chest, I look down and see a chain in my chest, "is. . .this my. . .Chain of Fate?" I ask him, still struggling to breathe, but very slowly feel myself getting used to my soul being outside of my body. I look at my chest and follow the chain to what appears to be my body, lying face-down at the man's feet.

Indeed it is, here, put this on," he says to me while throwing at me what appears to be head protective gear and gloves.

I catch it and study it for a second, "Why do I need this?" I asked confused before I start putting it on.

"Because Ururu here is going to attack you," he says and motions for her to come out. "The training you're about to go through is pretty much the same as what Ichigo went through ten days ago," he finishes just as Ururu comes out, wearing some boxing gloves and some protective head gear.

She gazes down at the ground, "Sorry, but Mr. Sakurai, you have to start running from me, I don't want to kill you," she says to me in her low, soft voice.

"Hey, don't worry. I really don't think that you can kill me," I say trying to lift her spirits.

"Careful what you say Katashi, you might regret those words," Kisuke warns me with an evil grin on his face.

"What do y-," I barely say before I see Ururu charge at me with blinding speeds. I barely roll out of the way as I see her fly past me and strike a huge boulder behind me, I widen my eyes in shock as I see the huge boulder be blown to pieces with a single strike. Not wanting to waste any time, I quickly get up and start to run for my life. _'Why does this feel so familiar?' _I think to myself as I remember a certain being chasing me around in my dreams.

"The lesson ends when one of you can't continue anymore," he yells at me while I run.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been running for, but I cannot take it anymore. I've fallen over twice when Ururu was almost right on me and have dodged her attacks endless times, narrowly missing my head being smashed to pieces, "That's it, I give up. Go ahead and smash my head, I'm too tired to care right now," I say as I fall to the ground exhausted. Then I hear the sound of a slow clap and I look over to the source.

"Well done Katashi, you lasted longer than I expected you to," he says to me with a wide grin on his face.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask him with a tick mark appearing on my head.

"You've kept running for three hours straight, passed the lesson as soon as you dodged Ururu's attack," he says to me.

"Then why did me make me run for that long if I passed the test within the first five minutes?" I ask as my anger at the man slowly rises.

"For my amusement, I couldn't help myself after I saw the look on your face as you ran away from Ururu," he says while trying to hold back the laughter behind that fan of his. That statement earned him a flying kick to the face courtesy of me. The man groans in pain as he rubs his nose to soothe it.

"So what was the whole point of this test besides trying to get my soul used to being outside of my body?" I ask him.

"The soul builds up spiritual pressure when faced with danger, we needed to do that a swell as get you used to being outside of your body, have you noticed that your breathing is normal now?" he asks me. Now that I think about it, he's right, my breathing is normal now. "And look how fast you have recovered from running for three hours straight, that's another indication of how strong your soul is getting. Soon you'll be able to go on for hours on end and at your rate of progression, even a couple of days non-stop with the right training."

"Somehow all your antics have a purpose behind them," I state.

"Indeed they do, now seeing as you are fully recovered, let's get started with lesson two," he says in a more serious tone.

"Somehow I get the feeling that this is going to do something to me and turn me into a Soul Reaper," I say in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

"Mmhmm, follow me," he says while waving his hand indicating that I must follow him.

WE walk for a while and stop at what appears to be a giant pit in the ground. "Woah that is one deep hole, what am I supposed to do here?" I ask looking down into the hole.

"I'll tell you in a second, Tessai. . ." Kisuke calls. Tessai walks forward wielding an axe. "First of all, in order to become a Soul Reaper, we will need to shatter your Chain of Fate," he says.

"Hold on a minute, won't that kill me? You said so yourself that if a person's Chain of Fate is broken, that person dies," I ask him.

"Not in your case, this will allow your soul to move around more freely, it is the most vital step in becoming a Soul Reaper."

I nod at him, "If it's the only way for me to become a Soul Reaper, then do it," I say while looking over to him.

"You may feel some pain when your chain is severed," he warns me as he lifts the axe into the air and brings it down on my chain. When the chain is severed, however, I don't feel any of the pain Tessai warned me about.

"Ag why does it feel like I'm dying? I ask Kisuke.

"That's because you are."

I'm not too happy at the news, "Alright, so what do I do now?" I ask. He looks at me with a grin on his face and an evil gleam in his eye.

Before I knew what was happening, Tessai grabs me and ties my arms in a strait jacket. Kisuke then kicks me in my back, sending me down the pit. "That's what you get for kicking me in the face," he yells as I fall.

"Kisuke you son of a-,"before I could finish what I was going to say, I hit the bottom with a loud thud. "Kisuke, what the hell?!" I roar at the man with the green and white striped hat for kicking me.

"Welcome to lesson two: Shattered Shaft. Katashi, your goal is to come out of this pit a Soul Reaper. You have about seventy-two hours until your Chain of Fate decays completely," he says while looking down at me.

"And what happens if I don't climb out of this pit in seventy-two hours?" I ask in annoyance due to the lack of information.

"Then you will become a hollow, and I'll have no choice but to kill you," he says in a serious tone.

"Fine then," I say in determination as I start running to the wall. Irun about four meters up the wall before gravity takes its toll and fall back to the ground. "Damn," I say as I get back up for another run. As I'm about to run, I feel an agonizing pain shoot through the tip of the chain straight into me. I look to the tip of the chain and see two links eating themselves, I fall back on to the floor writhing in pain. After about half a minute, the pain stops. I look to the end of the chain and find that the two links are gone now, "so that's what he means by 'decay,'" I say. A moment later, Tessai comes sliding down into the pit, "so what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I'm just here to take precautions, we did the same for Ichigo when he was regaining his Soul Reaper powers."

"Fine," I say as I start running towards the wall.

* * *

I lie on the ground, watching as two links of my chain devour each other. The pain has gotten worse as each link disappears, and from the remaining links still left, I know I don't have much time. As I'm about to get up, I see Jinta slide down, "Hey, Mr. Urahara says you've gotta speed things up. When you're down here, you lose track of time," he says to me with a cocky grin on his face.

"What? How long have I been down here?" I ask him.

"You've been down here for a day now and by looking at your chain, you have about two hours left before you turn into a hollow."

"I thought Kisuke said I have three days before that happens."

"Well he says that your chain is decaying faster for some reason, so hurry up or turn into a hollow," Jinta says as he starts walking away. "By the way, here's some advice that I gave to Ichigo, the last links, are not like the others," he says just before he jumps away.

"What?" I ask not understanding what he meant by that. I look down at my chain and what I see horrifies me. All the links wake up and start devouring themselves at an alarming rate. I start screaming out in pain, when the last link disappears, a hexagonal seal falls away and an empty hole is left in my chest. Before I knew what was happening, I felt like I was losing control over myself and then a strange black substance erupts from my eyes and mouth. I feel it already trying to solidify on one half of my face and I scream out from fear of what was happening, before I started losing consciousness.

"W-Where am I?" I ask as I slowly open my eyes, when they do, I am stunned by what I was seeing. I was in the middle of a clearing of a field surrounded by forest all around me in the distance. Behind the trees in front of me I see vast mountain ranges. To my left I see the sun's rays just barely breaking through the thick white clouds veiling it, to my right I see the darkest storm clouds I have ever seen, shadowing the land. I gaze at the scenery before me when I hear a familiar voice, "Enjoy it view while it lasts," look at the source of the noise and my eyes narrow at the sight of a familiar being. Now that I was in this world, I could get a proper look at her now instead of the blurs the dreams gave me. Her dress wasn't that of a normal one, it looks like shadows covered her form instead of a material.

"Are you here to torment me further?" I ask her.

"No, I haven't come here to torment you, I never have and never will," she says to me in a calm, soft voice.

"Are you my zanpakutö spirit then?"

"Yes, I am only here to help guide you to your Soul Reaper powers and further. Now hurry, there isn't much time left," she says as she walks to me. When she stops, the ground begins to tear open all around me and I soon find myself falling down one of the fissures. As I'm falling and screaming I see small metal boxes begin to fall from the top of the crumbling rock. "In one of these boxes, lies your Soul Reaper powers. To find it, you must search for my soul," she says as she falls with me.

'_Search for her soul? What does she mean by that?'_ I ask myself as I continue to fall. I close my eyes and try and see if I can't feel it around me. _'Search for her soul, search for soul. . .'_ the words echo through my mind. After concentrating for a while, I feel a strange rush of energy rush to my eyes, when I open them, I see the world around me is not exactly the same as it was before in a sense. The dark brown walls of rock become pitch black with white dancing shadows, the boxes have become objects of bright light a vapour-like tail dancing behind them as they fell. I look to the woman and see she is glowing a bright blue with a blue vapour tail dancing behind her.

While continuing to watch her, I see a red box fall in front of me with its vapour tail following closely behind it. _'This must be it,'_ I think to myself and reach out to grab it. As I open the lid, I close my eyes for two seconds and open them again, I see my vision has returned to normal. I stare down at the box and see the hilt of a katana, wasting no more time I grab the hilt and pull it out of the box.

"_Well done. . ."_ I hear the woman's voice echo before the world starts fading to white. When the white fades away, I see I am back in the training room and met with the sight of Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta standing in front of me with worried looks. I notice that something is covering my face, so I decide to reach up and take it off. It took some strength to remove it but I finally do, I look down at myself and I am greeted with the sight of me wearing a tight but still somewhat loose black kimono and in my right hand, I see a black, skull-like mask.

"Well done Katashi, you've passed lesson two. You my friend are now a Soul Reaper," he says and claps.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

**Author's Notes:**

**Katashi is now finally a Soul Reaper, now things can start to get interesting in the story. And I'd like to say thank you to the people who are reading my story, it's real fun writing this. Next chapter will be posted next week Friday. Until then, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the fourth chapter for The Fourth Horseman, hope you guys are enjoying it so far and thank you to those who are reading my story. Another disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, and I make no money off of this. Man I suck at Author's Notes. Anyway, on to the story.**

**Chapter 4: What Is My Name?**

"Now that you have passed lesson two, we can move on to lesson three. The purpose of this lesson is for you to learn the name of your zanpakutö. Seeing as you don't have one right now, it's probably permanently in its Shikai form. It's in this form because you probably don't know how to control the output of your spirit energy. So the only way you're going to get a zanpakutö, is by learning his name," Kisuke says to me.

"_Her,_" I correct him," and what is a Shikai?"

"Zanpakutö have three forms: the sealed form, the Shikai, and finally the Bankai. A Soul Reaper gains his Shikai when he learns the name of his zanpakutö, and the only way for a Soul Reaper to unlock his Bankai is by having enough spirit energy, which you already have no doubt, and by manifesting his zanpakutö spirit. The zanpakutö spirit needs to deem their master worthy of its power, sometimes the zanpakutö won't even give the proper name of their Bankai, therefore only giving a fraction of the power they possess."

"So how does one learn the name of their zanpakutö?"

"You have to figure that one out by yourself," he says while waving his fan.

"Ag fine, so do you have any tips on where to start?" I ask.

"Yep, and all you need to do is make me drop my fan," he says with a smug look on his face.

"Really? That's it?" I ask in disbelief of what I just heard.

He nods his head. "Well this is going to be easy," I say while running at him. He pulls a toothy grin and holds out his cane.

"Careful what you say Katashi, don't judge a book by its cover," he says as he pulls the handle of the cane, revealing a blade that was hidden inside it. My eyes widen in shock and I immediately stop dead in my tracks, a smile forms on his face. "Told you, now what were you saying about this being easy?" he asks with a smug look on his face. He starts charging at me with his blade extended, intending to run it through me. My instincts take over and I dodge the blade and immediately thrust my arm out aiming for his hand that was holding the blade, intending to hit it with enough force to make him drop it. He sees right through my plan and shifts his body so that he gives me a hard kick to the face. I soar through the air and into a small cliff face, breaking the rock and leaving an imprint of me.

"Damn," I say as I pull up my hand to wipe away the blood from my nose. He charges at me while I'm still dazed from the attack, I see the blade coming straight for my head and I narrowly dodge the attack. I manage to dodge it, but I didn't come out completely unscathed, I look down to my side and see blood slowly dripping from the wound. _'This test is supposed to help me learn the name of my zanpakutö, but I haven't felt her presence at all,'_ I think to myself as I see Kisuke bring up his blade. I ready my hands and stand in a defensive stance, ready for the next attack.

"Come on Katashi, you expect me to drop this fan without using any zanpakutö?" he asks as he charges at me with his blade poised to strike. He was right, without my zanpakutö, I had no chance of winning, I could only do the best I can to defend myself. As he brings the blade down, I side-step and aim a punch for his head. My fist almost made contact with his face, then my eyes widen in shock as Kisuke simply vanishes from my sight. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a faint outline of a man moving behind me, I quickly bring up my arms to block an incoming attack. Not the smartest way to block a blade, but when you have nothing to defend yourself with, you have to go with the next best thing. I try to not let out a scream as I feel a blade make its way across my arms, once the blade leaves my arms, I deliver a strong kick to Kisuke's mid-section. The man slides a couple of meters away from me and smiles.

The man then leaps into the air and extends his arm, "Hadö number thirty-one: Shakkaho," he says and an orb of red fire shoots forth from his hand. Relying on instinct again, I roll out of the way, but the attack manages to graze my leg before it goes off in the distance and explodes behind me. "Damn it," I curse, trying to ignore the stinging pain in my leg, "what the hell did you just do?" I ask and stare at the man with anger in my eyes.

"What I just used now my friend is a Kidö spell, Soul Reapers can use their spirit energy to make spells that they can use in battle," he says as he floats down on to a stone pillar. Before I can say anything, he brings up his arm again, "let me give you another demonstration, Hadö number thirty-three: Sokatsui." A beam of blue energy shoots out of his hand, I didn't have any time to react to his attack and took the full brunt of the blast. I'm repelled a couple of meters before I come to a stop, I struggle to get up as I feel burn marks everywhere. I manage to stand up and look down to see that the top half of my outfit has been blown away, only leaving the pants relatively unscathed. I'm surprised to see the silver cross till hanging around my neck, I never knew that I would be wearing something like this in my Soul Reaper form, I thought it would stay behind with my body, but I'm relieved to see that it's still there.

I hear a swooshing kind of sound and look behind me to the source, "That's an interesting mark you have Katashi," Kisuke says to me.

"Huh? Where?" I ask confused by the statement.

"On your back."

I try to look over my shoulder and I manage to see a bat wing and some parts of a skull in my line of vision, I look over my other shoulder and see the rest of the skull and another bat wing coming out of the side of the head. "How did I get that? I know I've always wanted to get some tattoos, but I don't remember ever getting one, not to mention something like this."

"I don't know how it got there, probably when you gained your Soul Reaper powers. But you should be focusing on the battle Katashi," Kisuke says, bringing my thoughts back to the task at hand. "Bakudö number four: Hainawa," Kisuke says, hearing similar words from before, I knew it was another Kidö spell. As I'm about to blindly dodge the attack, I suddenly felt that I couldn't move my arms that were now bound behind my back. I felt a slash across my side and felt the pain shooting throughout my body and I fall to my knees. I look up and see Kisuke standing ten meters away. He then starts walking slowly to me with killing intent in his eyes.

'_Is this how it ends? Is this how I die?'_ I ask myself in defeat.

"Why did you become a Soul Reaper?" I hear a woman's voice call out to me. I look up and see the woman from that world I was in just before I became a soul Reaper standing in front of me.

"Huh?" I ask in surprise of seeing her here. She lets out a sigh at my response.

"I'll ask again, why did you become a Soul Reaper?" she asks with calmness in her voice.

"Because I wanted to get rid of the nightmares."

"You and I both know that isn't the truth, what is the real reason? You know you can't lie to me, I'm a part of your soul. Tell me the truth please," she asks me with kindness evident in her voice. I look down and think about this. After a few moments of silence, I give her my answer.

"Because I didn't want to see anyone who is kind, gentle, and innocent to die by their hands, the hands of killers. After watching that man take away my sister from me, I promised her that I wouldn't let anything like that happen to anyone. When I heard that Rukia was taken away to be executed, I couldn't sit by and do nothing, I had to do something. So I decided to become a Soul Reaper and help Ichigo and the rest of them save her. After all, she talked to me when nobody else would. I owe her that much."

"Look inside your soul, what do you wish to do to those who take away the souls of the innocent."

"I wish to. . . avenge them. To take vengeance upon them and give the souls eternal rest. That is what I wish for," I tell her.

"Then I will help you, I will be the blade that you will use to avenge the fallen."

I suddenly felt this huge surge of power growing inside of me, it was nothing like I've ever felt before. "Now reach out with your hand and call me," she commands.

I couldn't hold in the power anymore and I let it out of me, I see a massive dark purple and black column of energy rise out of me into the sky. And I feel the chain that was binding me dissipate. I look up at Kisuke and see a shocked expression on his face. I reach out with my hand and see the shadows of the landscape come surging to me, "Walk over the ashes of my enemies and come forth from the shadows: Yami No Ha," I chant and then the shadows that were swirling around me come together in my hand. I feel a hilt is formed and I grab hold of it, then the shadows start forming a blade from the hilt and extend into the air. When the blade is finished forming, I stand up and swing my blade down to the ground, clearing away remaining reiastu and shadows. When I look down at my new zanpakutö, I see a black and red bound hilt with a bronze handguard and a black blade with a silver edge lining it.

I look back to Kisuke who still has the dead panned expression on his face, "Kisuke, shall we end this now?" I ask in a monotone voice.

Kisuke composes himself and looks at me, "Don't get too cocky now that you have a zanpakutö, you still need to make me drop my fan. To be honest, you almost did when that dark column of reiastu exploded out of you, and not to mention your spiritual pressure sky rocketed. But it's gonna take more than a little spirit energy to make me drop this fan," he says with confidence in his voice.

"Is that what you believe? If so, let's put it to the test," I say and charge at him with speeds I didn't even know I was capable of. He quickly brings up his blade to block the attack. Our blades clash and sparks fly, the force I was coming at him with makes him slide backwards with me still pushing against his blade. It was now my turn to be the attacker, so I charge at him again and strike with speed, precision and accuracy. He manages to parry all of my attacks despite only holding his zanpakutö with one hand. He jumps away and smiles at me.

"Not bad Katashi, you're quite the swordsman, having practiced with a katana before," he says, "now let's see how good you really are." Kisuke then raises his hand with his sword and winds start swirling around him, reiatsu starts spiralling upwards from where he stands. I decide to do the same and my own reiatsu starts spiralling upwards, however, the colour is the same dark purple without the black in it.

As I feel my energy well up inside of me, I hear Yami No Ha whisper to me, "What I'm about to teach you is a devastating attack. When you use this, always remember these words: If you cower once, you will fear forever. If you turn and run, you will regret. If you hesitate, you will die when you stand. When you strike, look for fear in your opponent's eyes. If you move forward, you will know the truth," she says before she leaves me to the battle, I heed her wise words. After I accept them, I feel like a blind fold was taken off and now I have knowledge that I previously didn't know. But once I knew this, there was only one thing to do.

"Hell Slayer," I roar as I bring my blade down, releasing all the energy that was building up inside me. I look up and see a huge wave of dark purple energy soar towards Kisuke, as the Emo Lady said, look for fear in the opponent's eyes. And to my luck, I found it. As soon as I found the fear in Kisuke's eyes, even if it was tiny, I still found it nonetheless and I knew I had won this fight. A smile forms on my face as I see Kisuke drop his fan and watch him grab his zanpakutö with two hands to block the incoming attack. The deadly wave of energy engulfs him in a torrent of dark purple flames, when the flames clear, I see him with a huge smile on his face.

"Well done Katashi, you've passed the third and final test," Kisuke says.

"And you should have seen the look on your face when I used that attack and when that column of energy came out of me, priceless," I say to the man laughing.

"Yea, yea, get it out of your system," he says in a bored tone.

"Kisuke, do you mind if we continue training tomorrow? I haven't had any sleep for a couple of days now and almost sleepless nights before this," I ask him.

"Sure thing kiddo, you've earned it," he says, "if you want to get back into your body, just fall into it and you'll be back in it in no time. There's also a spare room to the left for you to sleep in, save you the trouble of walking all the way home."

"Thanks," I say as I start walking towards the ladder and start climbing it.

"We are going to start training tomorrow, so rest up. It's going to be a busy day," Kisuke yells up at me.

"Got it," I say and climb up the rest of the way. I walk around the store and find the room Kisuke was talking about. I close the door behind me and climb in. I lie down thinking of what just happened over the past couple of days, I went from a normal teenager to a Soul Reaper in that time span. In the end, I was happy, I could finally keep the promise I made all those years ago. I close my eyes and let sleep wash over me before one last thought entered my mind,_ 'I'm finally getting a peaceful sleep fore once.'_

**Author's Notes:**

**And that's chapter four, I tried describing the fight scenes as best as I could, it took me a while to come up with the name for Katashi's attack and if his zanpakutö's name sound weird, it's because I used Google translate for it, it's all I had. His zanpakutö's name means Blade of Darkness. So yea, hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be posted next week Friday. Drop a review if you can, just to tell me how the story is going so far. Until then, see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And sorry for the late update, time seemed to escape me yesterday and for some reason the document didn't want to save when I clicked the save button, I blame Windows 8 for that, but the document recovery seems to work. To make up for it, here is the fifth chapter of The Fourth Horseman. And another thank you to those of you who are reading my story and a special shout out to KKVantas69 for being my first reviewer. And who guessed what that mark was on Katashi's back? Well the chapter's title might as will be a dead giveaway as to what it is.**

**Chapter 5: Unholy Confessions**

Ten days have passed since I became a Soul Reaper and learnt the name of my zanpakutö, Yami No Ha, or what I like to call her, Emo Lady. During this time, my fighting skills have improved by leaps and bounds, Kisuke even explained to me the four fighting styles of Soul Reapers. I've asked Kisuke to teach me the Kidö spells he used against me during the third lesson, he even offered to teach me some healing Kidö, well who was I to say no to that? The healing Kidö, Hainawa, and Shakkaho have been easy for me to cast without them failing in some way, I wish it were the same for Sokatsui though, I'm very slowly getting the hang of it but it keeps blowing up in my face every time I cast the spell. I'll eventually get it down with enough practice.

When Kisuke was explaining the fighting classes of Soul Reapers to me, the style of Hohö sounded more like my kind of fighting style, since the whole technique revolved around speed. Even though he told me it was more of a defence technique, I'll manage to turn it into a combat style. So today Kisuke is going to show me the technique of Shunpö, or Flash Step as some call it. "So let me bring you up to 'speed' of what Flash Step is," Kisuke chuckles at the unintentional pun, "basically a Soul Reaper can manipulate the reishi around allow him to move at speeds faster than what the normal eye can see in the least amount of steps. If a Soul Reaper is trained enough or quicker than you at Flash Step, they will be able to see you coming," Kisuke explains to me.

"Huh, so during the third lesson, when you 'vanished,' that was you using Flash Step? And when one does have a trained eye however, do they see a faint outline of the person or do they see them move as a whole image?" I ask him.

"I'm guessing the only way you saw me in a sense was because your spiritual energy was high, but not high enough to see me move as a whole," Kisuke answers my question.

"So I've still got a long way to go, so where do I begin?"

Kisuke then puts his cane in the ground and draws a line, then he starts walking over to me and draws a line at my feet. "In this lesson you have to cross the line on the other side using only Flash Step. If you don't make it across using Flash Step, you go back to the beginning and start over," Kisuke says to me, "I've given you the basics of what Flash Step is, so now all you need to do is practice."

"Fine," I say as I close my eyes and try to remember what Kisuke said to me, _'Feel the reishi around you, manipulate it and move through it,' _I repeat these words in my head for a few moments. Then I run a couple of steps, I open my eyes and to my disappointment I see that I'm only a couple of steps away from the line I started at and see that my target line is still about eight meters away, "Ah damn it," I curse as I turn around and start my walk back to the line.

As I get back to the line, I close my eyes again and repeat the words I heard earlier. I run forward a couple of steps again, I open my eyes and see the same result from last time. I huff in annoyance and walk back to the line. _"You are not feeling the reishi around you," _I hear the Emo Lady say to me in my head.

"Any tips on how I can do that?" I ask.

"_Instead of focusing on the number of steps you are taking, focus on the reishi around you," _she says to me. I nod my head and do as she says. After several moments of concentrating, I start feeling the reishi around me and start focusing on it. _"Good, now clear your mind and focus on where you want to move through the reishi,"_ she adds. After a few moments of clearing my head, I focus on a path in front of me. I sprint forward a couple of meters, I can feel myself moving faster than I did before, but when I open my eyes, I find myself only half way to the finish line.

"Ag, still can't do it," I say with annoyance in my voice as I walk back to the starting line.

"Actually, you did," Kisuke says to me.

His words stop me in the middle of my tracks, "I did?" I ask him, he nods his head to my question. "So that's the strange feeling I felt, but I still didn't make it across the line," I say as I reach the line and turn around and start preparing for another attempt. I focus for a split second and I sprint forward, I come to a grinding halt and I look back at the results. I was disappointed again to see that I didn't make it across the line, I start my trek back to the line for another attempt at it.

I make three more attempts at it and find the results ever so slowly improving, "Katashi, let me tell you this so you don't keep beating yourself up after every try. Every time you've used Flash Step, your distance may not have improved much, but your speed is increasing every time you practice," Kisuke says to me as I reach the line.

"That's good to know, but I'm still going to pass that line, no matter how long it takes me to do it," I say as I sprint forward, instead of taking a couple of steps like my previous attempts, I keep on running. When I stop, I see I'm just short of the line, _'One more, then I'll have passed the line,' _I think to myself as I walk back to the line. When I reach the line, I turn around and lean forward. I slow my breathing and I focus on the line ahead of me. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, I moved forward. From previous attempts, I always took a couple of steps and from my most recent attempt, I sprinted across. Now I knew what to do, when I stopped, I looked down behind me and saw the line by my feet.

"_Well done," _I hear No Ha's voice echo through my head and turn to see Kisuke.

"Very good Katashi, now the next thing we are going to do is make sure that you can use Flash Step during a fight," he says while walking over to me.

"So you're ready for another ass beating eh? Well then let's go old man, I'm more than happy to show you how it's done," I say with cockiness in my voice.

We stand there for a few moments before both of us charge at each other with swords drawn, our blades clash and sparks fly from the grinding metal. A sadistic smile forms on my face and I Shunpö behind Kisuke and I bring down my blade, Kisuke as quickly as he could turns around and parries the attack, "Not bad Katashi, you're fast but not as fast as me," Kisuke says as he Shunpö's to my blind spot. Relying on instinct, I raise my sword and put it behind my back to block the attack, I feel our blades connect and I Shunpö away from Kisuke. I aim my free arm at the man.

"Hadö number thirty-one: Shakkaho," I chant and a ball of red fire shoots forth from my hand, Kisuke brings up his blade to block the attack, _'Heh, the old man fell for it,' _I think to myself as the ball of fire flies toward Kisuke and connects with his blade with an explosion, smoke covers the area and I immediately Shunpö next to Kisuke and grab his hat and Shunpö away. I put the hand on my head and I turn around and see the silhouette of the man reaching to his head to see if his beloved hat is still there. Then I see him bring his blade up and swipe it down to clear away the remaining smoke. I couldn't help but start laughing at the man's face with an angry tick mark apparent on his forehead.

"No one touches the hat Katashi, no one touches the hat!" he says to me in a gravelly voice that sends chills down my spine. I see him Shunpö towards me at a speed that was greater than my own, I manage to follow the faint outline of the man as he moves behind me. I turn around and see the man put on his green and white striped hat. "That was a sneaky move Katashi, using the smoke to distract me long enough to grab my lovely hat. But two can play at that game," he says as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a bunch of small grey spheres, and throws them at the ground. Thick black smoke now covers the majority of the land we are fighting in. Before I could even form a plan in my mind, I felt a slash make its way across my upper arm.

"Ow, damn it," I curse as I bring up my hand to cover the wound. _'I can't fight like this, not without seeing him strike from the smoke,' _I thought to myself, _'maybe I can use that same technique or whatever I did to find my Soul Reaper powers to find him, seeing as I can't sense him because he's suppressed his Spiritual Pressure.' _I close my eyes my eyes and concentrate, feeling the reiatsu in the air around me. After a few moments of concentrating, I feel the familiar rush of energy flow into my eyes. I open them and see the blue sky has now turned pitch black and the smoke was white and grey now in colour with some hints of black now and then in it, I look around and find a blue figure with a glowing white centre and the same tail of vapour rising above him. "Got you now Kisuke," I whisper as I charge at him with my sword ready to strike him, he quickly brings up his sword before mine could inflict some serious injury, not that I want to, but seeing as what he did to me when becoming a Soul Reaper I'm actually considering it.

"I'm surprised that you could see me, maybe a lucky guess," Kisuke says in an impressed tone in his voice before he Shunpö's deeper into the smoke. I look around for a couple of seconds before my eyes see the familiar blue being, I charge at him with my sword ready for an uppercut slash. Kisuke brings his blade down and our blades clash, sparks fly and the remaining smoke is blown away from the power radiating from the two blades in the attack. I jump away from Kisuke and stand ready for the next attack, then suddenly, I feel my body lock up and I can't move at all.

'_What the hell is going on? Why can't I move? Is this one of Kisuke's Kidö spells? No, this feeling. . . It's the same thing I felt when my Chain of Fate fell off my chest, then that black reiatsu came out and tried to cover my face,' _I thought to myself in fear of what was happening to me. That was all I could think of before I lost control. I was pushed into the back of my mind but I could still see what was going on around me. I had no control over myself and I see the same black reiatsu come out of the air and start covering almost all of my face, save for my left eye. That is when I heard _his _voice. . .

"**My turn," **an entity says in a voice that wasn't mine, and dashes at Kisuke with my arm coiled to slash Kisuke across the chest. He brings up his sword at the last minute and our blades clash, the strength behind my attack is strong enough to push Kisuke back a couple of meters. I use Flash Step to get behind Kisuke, but it didn't feel like a normal one, this one felt more like instinct than training. I thrust my blade forward, wanting to run it through his chest, but he Shunpö's away before any harm could be done.

I look around for the man and I see him standing ten meters away from me, the entity controlling me grabs a crimson blood coloured ribbon that I didn't notice before that on the bottom of my zanpakutö and throws the sword aiming for his feet. When the blade extends far enough and is right under him, the entity jerks my arm up, bringing the blade with up it. Kisuke narrowly dodges the attack and manages to avoid being sliced in half from the attack. The entity uses this to its advantage and Shunpö's right up to Kisuke and grabs his head. Then with all my might I throw Kisuke to the ground and he lands in the ground hard enough to kick up dust and leave an imprint in the ground.

I then Shunpö down to Kisuke and stand above him with my blade ready to bring down on his neck. I've had enough of this now and I fight with all my might to take control again, I manage to regain some control in my left arm and I immediately bring it up to the black mask that was on my face. I start tugging at it with what strength I have and the entity backs away from Kisuke trying to fight back. **"No, let me finish him off! Let me do what you are afraid to do!" **the being yells at me. The mask eventually starts coming off after a while at tugging.

"I won't let you do that!" I scream as the mask finally comes off and dissolves into the air. I stand there panting heavily, "Kisuke, are you okay? What the hell just happened?" I ask worried, fearing of what I had just done to the man.

"That must have been your inner hollow Katashi, and don't worry I'm fine," Kisuke says as he gets up from the ground. "But you need to get that inner hollow under control if you want to go to the Soul Society and help Ichigo and the others rescue Rukia. Until then, you have about three weeks to get it done, there won't be any training from now on until you do so," Kisuke says to me.

"How am I supposed to do that? I have no idea how to control an inner hollow."

"Sorry, but I don't know how to do that. You must figure that out, and here's some Soul Candy for you if you need any to get the job done," He says to me.

"What's Soul Candy?" I ask him confused.

"Soul Candy just allows your soul to leave your body and it leaves a fake soul to look after it while you are busy," he explains to me.

"Fine," I say and fall back into my body. I get up and walk to Kisuke and grab the candy from his hand, "and thanks for the info old man." I walk to the ladder angry and annoyed, angry because he didn't tell me anything on how to control this inner hollow of mine and annoyed as to how to figure it out. I leave the shop and find that it's night time. "Well might as well head home and sleep on it," I say to myself as I start the long walk ahead of me.

**Author's Notes:**

**And that is the fifth chapter ladies and gentlemen. I tried my best to describe what it feels like losing control to an inner hollow would be like. And thank you again to those who are reading this story and tell me how I described the scenes in this one. I'll try and post the next chapter on Friday if the day's not too busy like yesterday. Until then, see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooo sorry for the late update, the week just got so hectic with tests and everything. So here is the sixth chapter of The Fourth Horseman and all I would like to say is thank you to my readers for well, reading my story. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and I make no money off of this.**

**Chapter 6: Remenissions Part 1**

I open my eyes and see the sun peeking through the curtains into my room, after about ten minutes of laying in my bed I decide to get up and take a shower. I turn on the hot water and let it run down my back and I recall the words Kisuke said to me,_ 'There won't be any more training until you have your inner hollow under control.'_ I sigh and think about how I'm going to accomplish that in a matter of three weeks before Rukia's execution. I turn off the hot water and step out of the shower, I walk to my room and get dressed for the day and hang my silver cross around my neck. Then I walk down stairs to make some breakfast and sit down and think what I'm going to do for the day.

'_Maybe I can talk to the Emo Lady and see if she has any advice on the matter,' _I think to myself as I finish washing the dishes and walk back upstairs to my room. I walk in and decide to play my guitar just to put my mind at ease at the subject. I tune the strings and I grab my pick and I start playing 'Rules of Engagement' by the band Living Sacrifice. I start the song off with its heavy intro riff before I start the duelling guitar parts. The harsh vocals come in and I gallop between the strings of the chorus riff, before I knew it the solo came and I play along with the song. I scrape my pick across the strings as the song ends and I put down my guitar, as I put it down though, I feel two strange and dark spiritual pressures come from across town.

"Well, better go and see what it is," I say to myself as I walk over to that Soul Candy Kisuke gave me, "well time to see what this stuff does." I take out an orange sweet and plop it into my mouth, immediately I feel my soul leave my body and I'm standing in my Soul Reaper uniform. I look behind me and see that my body sitting on the bed, "Stay here and look after the place and if anyone comes to the front door and knocks, don't answer it and pretend I'm not here," I say to the artificial soul.

"Aye sir," the soul says to me and gives me a salute just before I jump through the window, following the two strange spiritual pressures.

'_I never have been outside the shop in my Soul Reaper form before, it actually looks quite nice from up here,' _I think to myself as I soar through the air. I sail through the air for a couple more minutes before I come to see two strange beings with holes in their backs. _'So these must be hollows, from everything Kisuke told me they do match the description,' _I think to myself as I watch the two creatures from above. "Hey, you two," I yell at them. Then the two hollows stop whatever they were doing and look up at me.

"A Soul Reaper? I thought you said there weren't any here!" One hollow with a bull-like mask shouts to his companion.

"T-There wasn't any when I first came to look," the second hollow with a plain looking mask said to its companion in fear.

"It matters not, this one has a pretty tasty soul, I can feel it. Did you hear me Soul Reaper?" the bull hollow asks me.

"Hey, no one is going to eat my soul today, got that you freak?" I ask the hollow as I draw out Yami No Ha from her zanpakutö sheath.

"We will see, scum," the second hollow says to me and jumps at me with its claws raised, ready to tear the flesh from my body. I side step the attack and I bring my sword down, slicing its arm off. The hollow howls in pain at the loss of its severed limb and jumps away from me. "You'll pay for that!" the creature threatens me and charges again with its remaining arm raised. I smile wickedly and Flash Step out of his sight. The hollow's claws just slice through the air of where I was before, "Hey, where'd he go?" the hollow asks in confusion.

"Up here ugly," I say as I fall down with my sword extended and slice the hollow's mask in half. The being's body starts to disintegrate into black particles, and gives way to the sight of the bull hollow. I ready my sword for whatever attack may be coming.

"Heh, I'll admit that you are good Soul Reaper, defeating that weakling in one swing of your sword, all the Soul Reapers that have faced him have fallen to his claws, this is the first time someone has lived and defeated him," the hollow says to me. "But his power doesn't even come close to what I have, I will tear the flesh from your bones and devour your soul," he says to me and charges at me with sharp talons on each hand, ready to tear at my throat.

"Is that so? Well there is a first time for everything," I say as I deflect the talons before they could even reach me. The hollow and I exchange blows from each other and we both manage to get cut across one of our upper arms, he clutches the wound and I shake mine off. Then he lets out a primal roar and charges at me again with his arms outstretched, then a plan forms in my mind and I Shunpö away.

"That won't work on me Soul Reaper!" the hollow shouts and looks up into the sky expecting an attack, however, he finds the sky devoid of my form.

"Hadö number thirty-one: Shakkaho," I say and the hollow turns around in shock. The ball of red fire flies towards the creature and engulfs it in red flames, I hear the beast let out a cry of pain from the attack and I Shunpö right next to him, "Didn't you say that you'll tear the flesh from my bones or something?" I ask the hollow as it lets out a gasp of shock as I bring my blade down, to my surprise the hollow quickly lifts up his arms to block the attack. My blade runs down his arms and blood gushes from the wound, earning a cry of pain from the beast. I jump away from the beast and get ready for another attack from it.

"I. . . will not be. . . defeated. . . by a worthless Soul Reaper!" the hollow screams at me and charges again. I decide to use a special attack seeing as I haven't used it in a while and want to see the extent of the damage it can do to an enemy. I bring my sword up and charge up mu spiritual energy.

"Hell Slayer," I yell as I bring down the blade diagonally and send a wave of dark purple energy to the creature. The hollow stops in its tracks out of fear of seeing the purple wave of energy fly towards him. The hollow is engulfed in the purple flames and I feel its spiritual pressure vanish. I descend to the ground and admire my handiwork.

"Well that was impressive," I hear a voice behind me, I look back and see a man wearing a brown button up shirt with a tie and jaw length blonde hair, with a big grin on his face. I see a zanpakutö sheath in his hand leaning over his shoulder, just from that I could tell he was a Soul Reaper of some sort.

"And who the hell are you?" I ask him, not even turning my body to face the man.

"My, my, is this how you greet everyone you meet?" he asks me, with that grin never leaving his face.

"Pretty much, so who are you and what do you want? Are you some kind of Soul Reaper?" I ask the man behind me.

"I'm Shinji Hirako, and yes I am somewhat of a Soul Reaper, and I want you to join me," he says.

"Join you? Heh, don't make me laugh. There's nothing you can say that will make me join your boy band club," I say and I start to walk away.

"And what if I said we can help you with your inner hollow problem?" I stop in my tracks and think about this for a few moments, judging if he was telling the truth or if this was just a hoax to get me to join this club of his.

"Can you really help me with this problem of mine? Or is this just some trick to get me to join your boy band club?" I ask Shinji.

"Sure thing, if I wasn't honest I wouldn't have come to you," the man says to me.

"Fine, if this _is_ some kind of hoax, I'm going to beat your ass," I say as I start walking to him, "so where are we going?"

"Follow me," he says and starts walking.

* * *

We've been walking for about an hour now before we start coming up to an abandoned warehouse just outside of town, "So is this where your little party group hangs out?" I ask him.

"Yep, this is where my 'party group' hangs out," he says as we come to the door, he raises his hand and knocks on the door. A loud clanging sound echoes throughout the building.

"Who is it?" I hear a feminine voice yell quite harshly from inside the building.

"It's Shinji, I'm here with _him_," Shinji answers back. The next thing I is know the door starts to open with a loud screeching sound of rusted metal. The door comes to a stop and leaves the image of a short blonde girl in a pink tracksuit wearing sandals.

"Oh, looks like Dumbo here can get a job done," she says and moves aside for us to come inside. We both walk in and she closes the door behind me, when the light from the sun disappears from behind me, I see a room full of eight people. All of them stop what they were doing and turn to look at me.

"Is this him?" I turn to see a girl with red glasses reading some sort of magazine ask.

"Huh? The guy doesn't even look that strong," I man wearing a tank top and gloves calls out, I can already feel we're not going to be the greatest of friends.

"One should not judge a person by the way they look, Kensei," I turn to see a big guy defend me in a kind voice.

"Regardless, this is him and we are going to train him," I hear Shinji say as he walks up next to me.

"Why are you all having doubts about me? You don't even know what I'm capable of," I calmly state as I fold my arms and close my eyes. "So Shinji says you guys can take care of a problem I'm having, is that true?" I ask them, with my eyes still closed.

"Look here pal, we will train you and help you take care of your problem _if_ we want to. You've got to prove yourself that you're worthy of being taught," the little blonde says as she comes up next to me.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that shorty How can I supposedly be 'worthy' of your training?" I ask her.

"What did you call me?!" I hear her scream at me.

"I called you short-" before I could finish the insult I open my eyes and find a sandal fly straight for my face. I felt the shoe connect with my face and peel away, leaving a bright red stinging mark on my face. "Oww," I whine as she walks over to me.

"Don't ever call me shorty, my name is Hiyori Sarugaki, got that bub?" she questions me with killing intent in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," I say with stars in my eyes.

"Now the only way of proving yourself worthy is by hollowfying," she says to me with her arms folded and eyes closed.

"W-What? I'm not going to do that! I almost killed Kisuke the last time _he_ took over, and how the hell is hollowfying going to prove that I'm worthy of training?" I say with wide eyes at what I just heard from the small blonde girl.

"If your hollow is powerful enough, we will help you subdue him. If not, you walk on home," the girl with red glasses says to me.

"I'll jump through hoops and juggle tennis balls if I have to but I'm not letting him take over, I'm on a very tight schedule here and time is something I can't afford" I yell at her.

"Do you want to control your inner hollow?" Hiyori asks me in a monotone voice.

I stand there dumb founded, not knowing if I should follow their words, even if it's ridiculous. "Are you sure you will be able to handle me when he takes over?" I ask in defeat.

"You're standing in a room full of vizards, I'm pretty sure we can handle you when you're hollowfied," the white haired man named Kensei says to me.

"Anyway, you don't have a choice in the matter Katashi," Hiyori says to me.

"Hey, how the hell do you know my name?" I ask her with an eyebrow raised.

"I know some people who know some people. Hachi, put up a few barriers will ya?" she asks the man and he nods his head. Then I see some white glowing reiatsu start forming out the air and solidifying on the side of her head. When the reiatsu had finished forming on the side of her head, she reaches up and brings it down revealing a hollow mask on her face. What startles me is that her eyes were still the same brown but had black sclera, reminding me of the eyes of my inner hollow, and her spiritual pressure had changed completely.

"What the hell?" I ask in shock.

"Even if you choose not to hollowfy, then we will beat you until you do," she says to me in a very demonic sounding voice while drawing her sword. I quickly draw my sword and prepare myself for the coming attack. She charges at me with such a force she pushes me back and I can feel her overwhelming spiritual pressure start crushing me. My zanpakutö actually started breaking under the pressure, I quickly Shunpö away just to by me some time to think

'_Why the hell isn't she losing control? Is this what they mean by controlling it?' _I think to myself before Hiyori looks up at me and charges again. I bring up my already damaged zanpakutö and block the attack, my swords starts cracking even more from it. We disengage from the lock and jump away from each other. I can already feel myself getting angry from the situation, I hate fights where I can't do anything but defend myself and not attack.

She quickly Shunpö's behind me and I spin around to block the attack, that's when to my horror I see Yami No Ha shatter from the force of attack and I'm kicked back into the wall. This is where I lose my temper and now I'm pissed at her, that's when I lost control and I felt him take over. My body already locks up and I feel the familiar black reiatsu form on my face.

"**Aaah!**"the entity lets out a scream and charges straight for her, this catches her off guard and this gives the entity enough time to grab her by the throat and slams her into the ground. The entity brings up my hands with the remaining piece of my sword and brings it down at her neck, she manages to roll out the way at the last minute and I turn and kick her in the stomach so she is sent to the wall. She crashes into the wall with enough force to crack it and I charge with the broken sword at her intending to kill her. Before the blade could move any further towards her, I feel everyone pin me down to the ground making sure I can't move. I struggle against the weight and I feel a sword come to my face and crack the mask, I feel myself gain control again and sit there in shock of losing control so easily the second time.

"That's one powerful hollow you have there Katashi, I even had to wear my mask just to crack through yours and Kensei had to wear his just to help pin you down," Shinji says to me. Everyone slowly starts getting off me and I slowly stand up.

"So you will train me now?" I ask him.

"I don't know, ask Hiyori over there," Shinji says while pointing towards the girl. She slowly nods her head, still in shock of what just happened to her, after all she did come close to death a couple of times during the fight.

"Well where do I start?" I ask the man.

"Follow me," he says before he starts walking to another room of the warehouse.

"Somehow I get the feeling that there's another some sort of gigantic training ground underneath this place," I say in a bored voice before I start following the man.

**Author's Notes:**

**And that is part one of this part of the story, I didn't think that it would be so long but turns out I was wrong. I was hoping to have him gain control over his hollow by the time I was done with this chapter, but that's for the next one. So the next chapter might be posted on either Friday or Saturday. Until then, see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, the seventh chapter of The Fourth Horseman is here and sorry if there was any delay with this chapter being uploaded. Again thank you to my readers for reading my story. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and I make no money off of this. And onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Remenissions Part 2**

While I'm walking down the stairs, I'm greeted with another blinding light. I bring up my hands to shield my eyes just to give them enough time to adjust to it, when my eyes do adjust, they give way to another vast underground training room with a rocky landscape, similar to Kisuke's. "Damn, does everyone have one of these things?" I ask Shinji as we reach the bottom of the stairwell.

"Dunno, maybe," he says as we come to a stop, "alright, let me get straight to the point: there is no point testing your stamina seeing as you say you are on a tight schedule. So we're just going to jump straight into the training." As Shinji finishes, the others make their way down to us. "I'll let Hiyori explains things to you."

"Alright, listen up bub. In order to control your inner hollow, you first need to go into your inner world," she says to me while walking over to me.

"And what do I do after that?" I ask.

"You are going to beat that sucker up until he sees who's boss," she says while crossing her arms. "Do you know how to get to your inner world?" she asks me.

"Eh, not really," I say rubbing the back of my neck while avoiding her killer gaze.

"Well that's just great," she says in annoyance and starts walking over to me, "Hachi, put up as many barriers as you can. I can already tell this is not going to be an easy fight, just from getting a small taste of his hollow." When she reaches me, she takes off her sandal and brings her arm up with a very bored expression on her face.

"What are you-" before I can finish what I'm saying, she hits me across the head as hard as she can, effectively knocking me out cold.

"That's what you get for almost killing me earlier. . ." I hear her last words to me before my vision goes black.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm greeted with the same sight of a field with the sun just peeking through the clouds around it and very dark storm clouds on the other side, "So this is my inner world? No wonder why I felt so at peace the first time I came here, well before the ground started tearing itself apart," I say as I stand in awe again of the beautiful landscape. _'Man is it really beautiful down here, I have to come here more often'_ I think to myself, "Hey Emo Lady!" I shout out for her, I'm greeted with just the wind blowing down from the mountains, "Damn where could she have gone to?" I ask myself, "hey, is anyone here?" I yell out again. After several moments of silence, I'm greeted with a sinister laugh with a distorted voice coming from behind me. I turn around and see the white version of me standing there with a white sheath in his hand, resting against his shoulder, "Well at least someone answered me, even if it is you, hollow."

"**What's with all the questions, hey Katashi? Is that how you greet an old friend you haven't seen in a long time?"** he says to me with a wide psychotic grin on his face.

"Hey, where's Yami No Ha? What did you do demon?" I ask while turning to face him. He just gives me a laugh.

"**She's not around here at the moment, after your zanpakutö shattered, she vanished to heal herself. What's even better is that you got pissed off at that short stuff in the pink clothes, giving me the perfect opportunity to take control over your body," **he says to me, **"now that she's gone, it leaves the space for me to take over."**

"You sly bastard, I'll ask again, where is Yami No Ha?" I ask in a monotone tone voice while drawing my zanpakutö, "every time we met before now, you chased me around with that blade of yours, now I guess I can say the odds are pretty much even right now and I won't be such a push over like last time." He gives me another round of his laughter.

"**I already told you, she's not here. But ask yourself this, is that blade in your hands going to defend you from the attacks of my sword?" **he asks while drawing his sword from its sheath. When he finishes drawing out the blade, he charges at me with his blade ready to slice me across the chest. I quickly bring up my sword and parry the attack, the force from the charge is strong enough to send me sliding back with him still connected to my blade. When the strength of the attack starts dying out, we both jump away from each other giving me some breathing room. Stand still for a split second before we both charge at each other again, our blades connect and sparks are sent flying everywhere. He brings up his foot and kicks me square in the chest and I'm sent flying back in the air, I quickly twist my body so I land perfectly on the ground beneath me and prepare for another attack. I see him grab the dark turquoise ribbon on the bottom of the white laced hilt with the same turquoise colour peeking through the binding. Having performed this technique from when he first took control of me I knew what was coming, he throws the blade to my feet and brings it up with such a speed that I am barely able to dodge it. When the blade narrowly misses my face as I side step it, I notice something as the blade moves past me in slow motion.

'_Wait a minute. . . is that Yami No Ha?' _I think to myself as I just see a glimpse of my reflection of the blade just as it rises into the air and is pulled back to its owner. _'No that can't be her, can it? That's the same blade he's always chased me around with in my nightmares, I only got her when I became a Soul Reaper, so the hell does he have a white version of her? Are their powers somewhat related to each other?' _I finish my train of thought as the white sword reaches his hand. He gives a sadistic smile before he charges at me, and I follow suit and our blades clash.

We've been exchanging blows for a while now and I've managed to get a couple of slashes on him, but not without a price as he has also managed to get a couple of cuts on me. As we both jump away from each other from our latest sword lock and have a little breather from the non-stop fight, I'm panting like a dog on a hot summer's day from the fight and I see he is also panting but not as much as me. _'After each passing moment I can feel myself get weaker and weaker. Ever since this fight started I knew he was a lot stronger than me, he says he wants to kill me and take over my body, but he hasn't gone for a killing blow, even in my nightmares he had the advantage, yet he never used it. He always made sure my reflexes were sharp and that my strength was at its best. Something is just not adding up, it's like he doesn't even want to kill me, it's as if though he has another intention that doesn't involve killing me,' _ think to myself as I gain the momentary rest. "Hey you, hollow," he looks up at me with that grin never leaving his face, "I've gotta ask you something, you say that you want to kill me, is that correct? If so, why haven't you done it yet? During this fight you've had countless opportunities to kill me, even when you chased me around in my dreams, you never meant to kill me. You even kept going on how you can serve a weak master, so you kept making sure I was at the top of my game every time we met. And I also noticed that the sword you wield now is an inverted colour of Yami No Ha, so tell me this: how could you have had Yami No Ha before I learnt her name, before I even became a Soul Reaper. Are the both of you somehow connected to each other? Tell me what you are!" I ask him with my voice unknowingly rising at the last bit. He gives me a low, dark crackle of laughter.

"**Wow, you're actually smarter then you look. To answer your question of why I have always had her, it's quite simple actually, truth is I've always had her. As to your question of who I am, first you have to answer my question: do you even know how you got your Soul Reaper powers?"** he asks me as brings the white sword and rests it on his shoulder.

"Yea, Kisuke said that I was born with them," I answer back at him.

"**And he is correct, so now you know where she came from. But do you know how I came into the picture?" **he asks me. I stand there for a while thinking about it, but no event comes to mind. **"I'll give you a hint just because I hate seeing that dumb look on your face, think back to the time where your life shattered to pieces, where your blood lust for killing came from." **Immediately the memory comes back to me: watching the death of my younger sister, Amaya, five years ago. She was the one who always brought a smile to my face whenever I was feeling down, she was the one who taught me to thank God for the food we eat, I still remember her scolding me whenever I would eat before we prayed. Watching her being shot by that street thug in the rain on the walk home from the store where she got me that silver cross necklace as a gift killed me on the inside, I remember the pool of rain around her turning to blood. I remember crying for help as I watched the life slowly drain from her hazel brown eyes, before she closed her eyes, I promised her that I would kill the man that had done this to her. I promised to avenge those who were innocent just like her who died at the hands of sinners.** "I guessing that you remember from you standing there not saying anything," **the hollow says to me.

"What has that got to with you?" I say to him, my voice turning cold.

"**It has everything to do with me. I was born from your negative emotions, your hate, your anger, your lust for the blood of the one who killed her. Hell if you were a spirit already, you would have turned into a hollow right there and then. You can probably say that I am your true self, your nature, your instincts. When you were fighting that man in that annoying green and white hat, I could see that you weren't going to win the fight any time soon, so when you used that 'Soul Vision' of yours, you were using a fragment of my powers, so it gave me the perfect opportunity to take over and finish the fight for you," **he says to me, then he vanishes with a static buzz, my eyes widen at the speed which he disappeared at, then I hear a sonic boom behind me and quickly turn around and feel a massive amount of pain as I feel a deep gash form across my chest and I fall to my knees. **"Now answer this, how can I serve someone who is as weak as you? Tell me, who is the Knight and who is the sword? Because if you're not going to be the Knight who will fight with his sword, then I will take over and you with be the sword that I will kill with." **I think about his question for a few moments and I finally answer the other me.

"Truthfully, I cannot answer your question, but tell me this: what good is a knight without his sword? And what good is a sword without its master? A knight without the sword is useless, and the sword without the knight is just another tool. So if you are my true instincts and if you are after blood, then help be the sword that Yami No Ha promised to be. After all, vengeance does not come without the price spilling of blood. I will be the Knight if you are a part of that blade that will rain vengeance," I say to him, several moments of silence pass and I think he's just about done with me and is about to deal the killing blow he's been so long after.

"**Fine then,"** he answers me.

"W-What?" I ask in disbelief.

"**I said that I'll be the sword that you will use to avenge with. After you made that boring speech, at the end you made a pretty sweet offer, and who am I to turn down an offer like that?" **he says, I look up and my eyes widen in shock as he thrusts his blade through my chest.

"Huh? I, feel no pain, what is this?" I ask him while looking into the blood red eyes of his.

"**In this blade lies my power, however, you will not be able to use all of it at once. Like a muscle in the body, you will need to build strength up and practice using it, however, there is a price," **he says to me, **"I will want to see a good fight now and then and some blood once in a while."**

"Trust me, you will get it," I reassure him.

"**Well, time to go now, Knight," **he says to me and for some reason I like the new nickname he gave me, it has a nice ring to it. Then that's when the world around me starts fading to white.

* * *

I feel something peel off my body and I open my eyes to see a black exoskeleton of some sort fall down in front of me, it had a blood red mane falling down its back and spikes running down its shoulders to its lower back converging at some tail and running along it, forming a 'V' shape. I manage to get a quick glance at the left hand and see razor sharp claws on it and I look to the right hand and see an empty shell of Yami No Ha in it, that was all I could see before the whole being starts crumbling apart into dust. When it finally disappears, I see a terrified girl with the red glasses stare back at me. That was all I managed to see before I felt this huge wave of fatigue wash over me, I fall to the ground and I feel the black mask fall off my face. "Well done Katashi, you did it. . ." I manage to hear Shinji say to me before total darkness envelops me.

**Author's Notes:**

**And I am finally finished with the seventh chapter, I hope this met your guys' expectations for material wise and I hope everything made sense when it came to the confrontation with Katashi's inner hollow. The name 'Amaya' means Night Rain, and if you have any questions, ask me and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter Anyway next chapter might be posted on Friday or Saturday, depending on the week because I have tests. So see you until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And as promised, here is the eighth chapter of The Fourth Horseman. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I hope you'll enjoy it to the end. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and I make no money off of this.**

**Chapter 8: The Soul Society**

"Not good enough, again," Hiyori says to me through her hollow mask as she brings up her blade, I'm standing a few meters away from her and I'm breathing heavily from the exhaustion of the training I'm going through and I bring up my hand to my face, the familiar black reiatsu laced with dark purple energy collects at my hand and I bring it down, donning my midnight black hollow mask. I charge at her with my increased speed and I swing my blade at her, she casually moves her blade to parry the attack. Sparks fly as the two blades collide with each other as we both fight for dominance in the sword lock, we both jump away from each other as we both see that neither of us were going to win with brute strength. I Shunpö behind her and I bring down my blade for a slash, she quickly spins around and blocks the attack again.

This goes on for a couple more moments before I feel my mask reach its limit and cracks off, "So how did that round go?" I ask her as I lean on my sword for some support. She brings up her hand to her face and her mask turns back into the glowing yellow and white reiatsu and vanishes.

"You can hollowfy for about thirty-seven seconds before you reach your limit, I must say that is an impressive number since you took the longest time out of all of us to control our hollows," she says to me while crossing her arms.

"Really? And how long did it take for me to gain control?" I ask.

"You took about eighty-two minutes, but that's still no excuse for poor skills, the time it's taking you to put on your mask is too slow. If we were in a real battle right now, you would be already be killed and gutted by the time you put on put on your mask. So, again," she says to me as she brings up her hand and swipes it down, revealing her mask. I do the same as fast as I could, not to disappoint my mentor with the poor timing skills she's pointed out to me. She rushes towards me with her arm coiled back ready to slash me across the chest, I bring my blade down with my own strike and our blades clash. Dust is kicked up from the sheer force of the attacks, I prepare myself for another sword lock but to my surprise she quickly jumps away from me.

"Well that was better, your timing has improved a lot over these past few weeks. Looks like you will survive a battle now if you wear your hollow mask. But unfortunately, we are out of time," I turn to Shinji who has now stepped onto the battle field. I turn to him with a quizzical look on my face and he just sighs, "You've been down here for quite some time Katashi, you said you had about three weeks until the execution date of this 'Rukia' friend of yours. And according to that information, you have about three days before that happens," he explains to me while adjusting his schoolboy hat on his head.

"I've been down here for that long huh? Well I guess it had to happen at some point," I say while turning to the blonde man," hey Shinji, you mind showing me the way back to the centre of Karakura Town please? I kinda forgot the way we came here," I say to him while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Dumbass," I hear Hiyori say under her breath and I turn to her with annoyance written all over my face.

"Yea, it was nice meeting you to shorty," I say to her as I close my eyes and fold my arms.

"What did you call me?" she asks me with a tick mark on her head and her eyes glowing with the intent of killing me.

"N-Nothing," I say in fear of what the blonde haired girl would do to me, after all she could throw a shoe pretty hard.

"That's what I thought," she says as she starts walking back to the staircase leading to the outside of the vast training ground and back to the warehouse. Soon everyone starts to follow her. We reach the open front door and I walk out with Shinji close behind me, I turn back to see the smiling faces of the Vizards standing at the door.

"Thanks guys, I wouldn't be here where I am today without your help. Thank you for helping me with my problem," I say to them.

"Yea well don't flatter yourself Katashi, we only did this because we wanted to, not because we had to," Kensei says to me with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Yea it was fun beating you up too Kensei," I say to him, we both laugh at the joke and I turn to look at the group. "Take care everyone," I say as I wave them goodbye and start my long walk back to town with Shinji guiding me. After I hear the old rusted door close behind me, it is followed by several moments of silence. "Shinji," I say to the man next to me and he raises his head towards me," I've got to ask you something, how did you know to come looking for me as soon as I started having problems with my inner hollow?"

The man sighs in defeat at my question, "Well, let's just say that an old friend asked me a favour," he says to me. I think about his question for a little while before something clicks inside of my head.

"Does that 'old friend' happen to go by the name Kisuke Urahara?" I ask him. He lets out a small chuckle.

"Indeed he is, Katashi, indeed he is," he says to me with his eyes still closed. "One day I received a phone call from him, asking if I could help you with your inner hollow. He knew that we were the only ones capable of doing that so that's why he asked us to train you."

"How do you know Kisuke? How far back do you guys go? If you don't mind me asking," I ask him as we continue to walk along the dirt road back to Karakura Town.

"That's a story for another day," he replies to my question, I knew that he wasn't in the mood to talk about his past experience with the man so I wasn't going to push him. "But I've got to ask you something Katashi, if you don't mind me asking you," he says to me.

"Sure go ahead, ask away," I say in a relaxed tone.

"Katashi, you took the longest time out of all of us Vizards to control your hollow, what happened while you were in your inner world?" Shinji asks me.

"Well, I asked Hiyori just to tell me what I should do when I'm fighting him or what to expect from him, she just said that I need to show him who's boss and that I need to make him submit to me. I'm assuming that's what all you guys did, am I correct?" I ask him, he just nods his head in agreement. "Well here's the truth, I've actually been seeing him even before I became a Soul Reaper. He used to chase me around in my dreams, turning them into nightmares, attacking me and so on. But never once did he actually wound me, he just made sure that my reflexes were good enough to dodge his attacks. So when I confronted him in my inner world, I knew he was more powerful than me, so I had to ask him what his true intentions were and he explained to me that he was born from all the negative emotions I was feeling when I lost my sister, he even explained to me that he was my true self, my instincts. So instead of beating him into submission like Hiyori said to me, I guess I kind of accepted him as being a part of my soul. I guess that's all I have to say about the matter," I explain to him.

"Well, this is the first time I've ever heard anything like this before, but it does explain why you were progressing so quickly. Being able to stay hollowfied for thirty-seven seconds with the amount of time and training you had, that's pretty impressive," Shinji says to me.

"Well I just wanted to make sure I'm ready to help Ichigo and the others face the Soul Society and not be some dead weight to them," I say to him, none of us spoke another word to each other for the rest of the journey.

We come to the centre of Karakura Town and Shinji comes to a halt, "Well, this is where I stop," he says to me and turns to face me. He extends his arm towards me and I look at it for a second before I reach out and give him a firm handshake, "and remember Katashi, even though the others might not show it, but you're one of us now, a member of the family. So if you ever need anything, just give us a call," he says to me.

"I'll remember that Shinji, take care man," I say as I let go of the handshake and I start walking home. After about another half an hour of walking I come to my house, I see the window is open so I jump up to the ledge and peer inside my room. I am greeted with the sight of the artificial soul that's inside my body sitting on my bed in a neatly clean room reading a manga book that I had bought a while ago, I step inside and he immediately snaps to attention when he notices my presence, "Hey, how were things while I was away?" I ask the soul.

"Everything has checked out sir, the house is spotless and no one had come to the front door while you were away," he says to me while giving me a salute.

"Well glad things worked out the way they should for once," I say and I put on a black glove with a flaming blue skull on it that Kisuke gave to me with the Soul Candy before I left. I touch his forehead and immediately the blue candy falls out of his mouth and the body goes limp, I pick up the body and rest it on the bed. _'Before I go back into my body, there's one thing I have to do first,'_ I think to myself as I sit down and rest my zanpakutö across my lap and I enter a deep meditation trance.

* * *

I open my eyes again and I find myself standing inside my inner world and in front of me I see Yami No Ha and my inner hollow standing next to each other facing me, **"Hello again Knight, it's been a while since our last chat."**

"Indeed it has hollow, good to see you again Emo Lady, how are you feeling?" I ask her.

"I must say that I am feeling much better after spending much time recovering from that attack Hiyori dealt, but I assure you I am fine now," she says in her sweet calm voice.

"Good to hear that. Now I'm pretty sure you two know why I'm here but I'll ask anyway: are you guys ready to face the Soul Society?"

"**Sure thing, I'm ready as I'll ever be! I've been itching to fight against another Soul Reaper,"** my hollow says to me.

"I am ready if you are ready to face them, Katashi," Yami No Ha says to me.

"Well that's great to hear, to know that the two spirits inside of my soul are ready to fight with me. But before I go, what's your name, hollow?" I ask the bleached version of me.

"**Well what do you mean by that?" **he asks me, somewhat confused by my question.

"Well I can't just keep calling you 'hollow' forever now can I? And if my zanpakutö spirit has a name, then my inner hollow needs a name," I say to him.

"**Well, I never expected this quite frankly, receiving a name was not on the list of things to do for me,"** he says while rubbing his chin.

"Well then, I think I'll just call you Shichiro, how does that sound?"

"**To be honest, that's not bad at all."**

"Fine then, Shichiro it is then," I say to him, "well, I have to go now. See you two again soon," I say as the world starts fading to white.

"See you again soon Katashi," I hear Yami No Ha say to me.

"**See you on the battle field Knight,"** Shichiro says to me before the world fades completely white.

* * *

I open my eyes again and find myself in my room again, I look to the clock and see that it's half past three in the afternoon. I get up and let myself fall back into my body, I feel my soul reconnect with my body and I sit up and start walking downstairs to the front door, _'Better tell Kisuke the news before he closes shop,' _I think to myself as I walk through the door and close it behind me. After about ten minutes of walking, I turn left into the small alley way that leads to the shop. When the shop comes into view, I see Jinta and Ururu playing cards on the porch and Tessai drinking tea while sitting next to Kisuke. They all stop what they're doing and look up at me. "Hey Katashi, how's it going man? Did you get your inner hollow under control?" Kisuke says to me while waving his fan.

"If I didn't have him under control I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?" I answer the man.

"Well that's good to hear. Now, about sending you to the Soul Society, you have three days before the execution so I say get some rest from training and all of that before you go, I'll be sending you two days from now just so you can have enough time to meet up with Ichigo and the others. So go home and get some rest," Kisuke says to me.

"Well that's good. Well then, see you tomorrow I suppose," I say to him while waving goodbye.

"Yep, see you soon Katashi," Kisuke says to me.

'_Two days before I go to the Soul Society to help Ichigo and the others, better do as Kisuke says,'_ I think to myself as I walk home in the setting sun.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well that's the eighth chapter my friends. Just a few things, the reason why I had Katashi and Shinji walk back to the centre of Karakura instead of Flash Stepping was for the purpose of the conversation they had. And the name Shichiro means 'Seventh Son' for those of you who want to know. The next chapter will be posted in a week's time. Until then, see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised here's the ninth chapter of The Fourth Horseman, and I'm sorry if you guys were misled by the name of the previous chapter, I was planning for Katashi to go to the Soul Society but it work out as I thought it would, so I hope I can make up for it with the title for this chapter. And thanks again to you guys who are reading my story. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and I make no money off of this.**

**Chapter 9: The Soul Society (For real this time)**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping early in the morning, I slowly rise out of bed and stretch to loosen my muscles from the previous night's sleep, _'Well, today's the day I go to the Soul Society, better meet up with Kisuke,' _I think to myself as I slowly get out of bed. I quickly get changed and make my bed, once I was ready, I walk over to the Soul Candy that was lying on my bed side table next to the picture of my sister. I grabthe candy and as I walk away, I take one last quick glance to the picture of my sister and I, "Well, I'm finally going to live up to that promise, Amaya," I quietly say to myself as I pop the candy into my mouth, I feel my soul leave my body and I'm standing in my Soul Reaper form, I turn around and face the artificial soul in my body, "Alright, you know the routine?" I ask him. He quickly gives a solute and an 'aye' sir before I turn around and walk out of my house.

After soaring through the air for two minutes, I arrive at Kisuke's shop. I gently land on the porch and I knock on the door, after a few moments Kisuke opens the door, "Hey Katashi, perfect timing my friend," he says to me in his cheery tone.

"Yea I hope it's perfect," I say as I walk in.

"The Senkaimon is all set up and ready for you," he says as he closes the door behind me.

"Senkaimon?" I ask him, confused as to what this thing is.

"It means World Penetration Gate, it's what you'll be using to get to the Soul Society. A Senkaimon is what Soul Reapers use to travel between the World of the Living and the Soul Society," Kisuke says to me and starts walking towards the trap door that leads to the vast underground training facility, I quietly follow behind him and climb down the ladder. Once I reach the bottom, I'm greeted with the sight of a huge thing that looks like a gateway. I stand there and take in the sight of the device before Kisuke brings me back to my senses and I walk over to him, "I hope you took my advice and rested over these last couple of days," Kisuke says to me as I come to a halt.

"Yep, and I feel like I can take on that whole damn place on by myself," I say in cocky tone, Kisuke chuckles at the comment. Kisuke then walks to the side of the device and looks at me.

"Katashi, the window for you to cross over from here into the Soul Society is very narrow, you only have about four minutes before the gate closes, trapping you forever in the Dangai, or known as the Precipice World," Kisuke warns me.

"That's all the time I need, but Kisuke. . ." the man looks at me, "what kind of stuff can I expect when I reach the other side? Anything I must avoid and stuff?" I ask him.

"Just one thing, if you see somebody wearing a white haori, avoid them if possible. Those people are the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, they are the most powerful of the Soul Reapers," Kisuke says to me.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up," I say to him. He puts his hand on the device.

"Katashi, are you ready?" the man wearing the green and white striped hat asks me.

"Ready," I say in a calm tone, which was all I managed to say before a bright light erupts from the gate. Wasting no time, I sprint for the gate and I'm engulfed in the light.

As the light dies down, I continue running and I look around me as I do so. The world around me is dark with purple like slime oozing on the walls, _'So this is the Precipice World, not what I imagined,'_ I think to myself, _'Kisuke said I have four minutes, so I better double time it just to be safe.'_ I quicken my pace and I continue to run into the dark tunnel ahead of me. After a few more moments of running, I see a bright light at the end of the road ahead of me, "This is it," I say to myself as I close my eyes and run into the light.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm greeted with a huge wall in front of me, above it I can see some columns of smoke rising, "Damn, Ichigo and the others have already started the riot without me, I feel hurt all of a sudden," I say to myself, "well, better start looking for them," I say as I jump to the top of the wall with ease, I reach the top and I see an entire city below me and I can feel all sorts of spiritual pressures fluctuating from all over the place. Instead of trying to sense them, I instead decide to wing it and look for the place where the most trouble is. As soon as I finish my thought I see a blue light erupt, followed by an explosion near the outer wall not far from me, "Well speak of the devil," I say and I Shunpö to the place. I land on a roof of one of the buildings that littered the place and I'm greeted with the familiar sight of a tall, strong dark skinned man with long brown hair. I see smoke rising from something red and black covering his arm, and from the groans rising from the men in black Kimonos, I think that Chad had just beat the group of Soul Reapers. Not long I hear the voices of more Soul Reapers coming from both sides, _'Better go and give Chad a hello,'_ I think to myself as I turn to see the gathering crowd try to cut Chad off from one side and the other trying to flank him. I jump up into the air and I draw Yami No Ha and ready the bring the blade up behind me, "Hell Slayer," I yell as I bring the blade down, unleashing the deadly wave of dark purple flames at the group trying to flank Chad. The attack hits its mark and smoke rises from the area and I don't see any movement from within, so I'm guessing they are down for the count. I land behind Chad just as I hear him say something.

"El Directo," Chad yells as he thrusts his right arm forward and a beam of blue energy erupts from his red and black arm, shooting towards the group of Soul Reapers. The attack hits them and an explosion erupts from the attack.

"So it's you who keeps making those explosions, am I correct Chad?" I ask him. I can hear him shift behind me.

"That voice, I've heard it heard before. Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Chad asks me in his signature calm voice.

"My, my, is that how you greet a friend?" I ask him as I slowly turn to face him.

"Katashi? Well this is a surprise, what are you doing here?" Chad asks me, I'm surprised he's not shocked from the fact that I'm a Soul Reaper. Then again, with that attack he just pulled off just now and that thing covering his arm, I would be kind of hard to surprise him now.

"Thought I could lend you guys a hand in saving Rukia," I reply, "and look at you, beating the crap out of these Soul Reapers before I get here. I'm hurt," I joke with the man.

"And I see you still haven't lost your humour, so if you don't mind me asking, how do you know about Rukia and how did you get here?" he asks me, I don't blame the man, after all if I saw a friend of mine just pop out of nowhere while I'm in the middle of a fight, I would also have some questions.

"Well I met this guy wearing a green and white striped hat, goes by the name Kisuke, heard of him?" I joke even further.

"At this point, I'm not even surprised that Kisuke would do something like this. So are you really here to help us here in the Soul Society?" he asks me.

"Well I'm most certainly not here for the vacations but yea, Kisuke said that you guys came to this place to save Rukia. He asked if I wanted to help so I said why the hell not, he awakened my Soul Reaper powers and I pretty much spent the last four weeks training so I'll be prepared to for this place," I say while sheathing my zanpakutö.

"Then I guess we're on the same team," he says while extending his right arm for a handshake.

"I guess we are," I say as I grab his hand and shake it, I sense this weird feeling in his arm but I decide to shake it off as it was probably nothing. "So do you guys come here with a plan or something or did you just decide to storm the castle?" I ask.

"As far as we know, Rukia is in that white tower over there, the prison," Chad says while pointing to the tall white tower he's talking about, "after we broke in here, we all got separated. So the plan was to find out where Rukia is and meet over there," he explains to me.

"Well I think you know this place a tad bit better than me, so lead the way," I say to him before he starts running off and I follow close behind him. We run through the maze of buildings before we run into a group of Soul Reapers.

"Hey it's the Ryoka!" One man shouted.

"And what the hell is a Soul Reaper doing helping him! Tell me, who's your squad captain?" Another man asks pointing towards me, I presume he's the leader.

"Umm. . . Captain Sushi?" I tried answer them my best.

"There's no Captain Shushi, I don't even think he's a part of a squad," a man from the back of the group yells.

"Gee I wonder what gave that away moron?" the leader snaps back at the man, "But it doesn't matter, 'cos we're going to take you down." When he finishes and draws out his zanpakutö and the others shortly follow.

"So you want the guys on the right or left the left?" I ask while looking to Chad.

"I'll take the right," he says while bringing his arm up for an attack. "El Directo," he yells and the blue beam shoots towards them.

"Hell Slayer," I yell and bring my blade down in a vertical slash and the attack follows Chad's shortly after. They both hit the group of Soul Reapers at the same time and an explosion follows along with smoke. When the smoke finally clears, we're greeted with the sight of all the men lying on the ground with minor burn marks. "Joh are all these guys this cocky?" I ask.

"Pretty much, that's what they've said to me every time I run into them, and it always ends with the same results," Chad calmly answers my question.

"Well let's get back to moving then shall we?" I ask and we both start running for the tower again. Thankfully, we don't run into any more groups of Soul Reapers.

After about ten minutes of running, we come to a wide clearing. Then all of a sudden, we felt a brief burst of Spiritual Pressure that makes both Chad and I stop dead still. I look up and in the distance, I see a man that's wearing what appears to be a pink lady's kimono, sitting on top of the archway sipping something. Chad and I decide to shake off the sudden weight we felt and walk towards the man, he looks up at us and stands up and drops to the ground.

"So you two must be the Ryoka, funny I only received reports about there only being four, not five," the man says in a relaxed voice.

"Well I'm kind of new here," I state. I carefully observe the man and under the pink kimono, I catch a glimpse of a white haori. Immediately I knew that this guy was a captain, and I already start thinking of a plan that can get us out of here. "Chad," I whisper to him, "this guy isn't like the others, and this one's a captain."

"How can you tell?" he asks me.

"I managed to catch a glimpse of his white haori. Listen, go on ahead without me, I'll keep him busy while you go find Rukia. Backtrack if you have to, just don't come back here," I say to him.

"That's suicide, you honestly think you can take on a captain by yourself?" he asks in a somewhat shocked tone.

"Listen, you want to save Rukia or not? You guys made it this far, so no use in stopping now. And Ichigo's going to need you later in this fight, so I want you to be there to help him. Don't worry, I've got this," I say while focusing my sights on the man.

"Alright, meet you at the tower," Chad says before he starts heading back the way we came.

"So you're going to keep me busy while your friend runs off, not the best of ideas but it is worth something," the man says to me.

"Well I'm not the brightest of the group," I reply, this actually makes the man chuckle.

"You know, I've never been the one to like fighting. So what do you say we settle this brawl over a cup of Saké?" he asks me, this catches me completely off guard. I quickly call on my hollow powers and open my Soul Vision, I see his figure glowing a bright blue with his soul tail rising above him. I close my vision and seeing that I didn't sense any deception in his tone of voice, "You know what, why the hell not," I say as I sheathe my zanpakutö.

"Glad to hear that, as I said before, I've never been the one to get my hands dirty in a fight," he says while standing up, grabbing what I now know to be a bottle of sake. "The names Shunsui," he says while extending his arm.

"Katashi, and I hope this isn't some sort of trick," I say while grabbing the man's hand and shaking it. The man chuckles at this.

"Don't worry, it isn't. Let's say we settle this in my office," he says as he starts walking away.

**Author's Notes:**

**And that's the ninth chapter ladies and gentlemen, hope this met your expectations and the reason why I made Katashi accept Shunsui's offer was because when I was watching the episode, I said to myself, "That's not a bad idea," then Chad goes and says that minors aren't allowed to drink. I killed myself laughing, but anyway I do have something planned for this and you will see it in the next chapter. Next chapter will be posted one week from now. Until then, see you next time.**


End file.
